<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Da Go Sss by snowflakeofdestruction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634289">Da Go Sss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeofdestruction/pseuds/snowflakeofdestruction'>snowflakeofdestruction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Matters [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future Fic, Gen, M/M, family fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeofdestruction/pseuds/snowflakeofdestruction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas hates Axel's beard, and he might not be the only one. Axel knows his small daughters are trying to tell him something, but he's not sure what.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Matters [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Da Go Sss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now stubble was a tactile revelation to Roxas who never was able to grow facial hair the usual way, no matter how old he got. He either was clean shaven, or, if he desired a beard or a mustache enough and truly saw himself that way, he would wake up with it fully formed and be able to dismiss it just as easily, which he invariably always did within a few hours. </p><p>Axel’s sandpaper skin when he allowed a five o'clock shadow to form was irresistible. Roxas wouldn’t be able to keep hands or lips off of him, or to refrain from silly sweet gestures like nuzzling his face against Axel’s like he was possessed by the spirit of an affectionate cat, and the first warning lobbied about stubble burn just brought to light that Roxas not only didn’t mind, but enjoyed the idea of being marked even when it was by beard rash. The limits of the latter were soon tested, and opinion amended that it was not the same as love bites at at all. Subsequently, they worked together on a map of where stubble burn was and wasn’t acceptable, a true couple’s bonding activity, but Axel’s stubble remained an object of fascination every time he put off shaving, which he did more often after being rewarded by Roxas’s reaction.</p><p>This proved to be a dangerous gateway to attempted beard growing. It was an ugly process, full of random patches of wiry hair that refused to connect, stubble turned to sharper barbs as it lengthened, and trapped grease. The whole affair grew dark. </p><p>Fighting broke out. Threats were lobbied. The beard was shaved, but resentment brewed after. Stubble was ruined as Roxas could only picture the disaster that followed before, one he never wanted to revisit. Previous positive reinforcement was replaced with conscious negative whenever Axel seemed like he was going to skip shaving. </p><p>Unfortunately, even knowing Roxas’s opinion, the urge to grow facial hair cropped up again after laying dormant for a few years. This time it was supposed to be different, and Axel used dubious means to convince Roxas to promise to let him have time enough to pass the awkward stage.</p><p>New horrors emerged. The beard became a fixation and beloved friend to care for. Axel doted on it almost as much as Turkey. Beard oil. Special clippers. Deep conditioning. Lengthy and obsessive daily maintenance in front of the mirror. </p><p>Yet, somehow, despite the meticulous care, there was still food caught in it and, at no stage did it flatter Axel’s face in Roxas’s opinion.</p><p>Roxas abolished the beard once more, and Axel gave in, but it returned every now and again when resolve was worn down. Roxas was grateful when he gained allies in the fight.</p><p>“Gooe-ssss,” Dulce hissed, slapping her father’s face gently. </p><p>“Da go sss,” Salena chimed in, smacking her own forehead.</p><p>Axel bounced a baby on each knee and exaggerated his expression into cartoonish terror turned even more laughable when he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “There’s a ghost, girls? Where?”</p><p>“Goose!” Dulce corrected, raising her tiny hands in exclamation.</p><p>“A goose?” Axel made his surprise theatric, while legitimately trying to figure out what his daughters were talking about. “A ghost of a goose? Is that what you see, sweet girls?” He turned his head and yelled into the kitchen. “Roxas! Get in here! The twins learned some new words!”</p><p>Salena took charge, grabbing a handful of Axel’s beard, and, inevitably, a healthy chunk of pinched skin as well, in her pudgy baby fist. “Dada go ss! go ss da!”</p><p>Roxas ran in from the other room, dish towel in his hands and sleeved rolled up, but stopped short of the couch, struck breathless with love as he still sometimes found himself even now when he saw Axel, dumb beard and all, looking enchanted with their daughters.</p><p>“Go ss da!” Dulce slapped Axel’s cheek harder, looking delighted. She then turned her small body toward her other father, reached out her hand to beckon and declared. “Yum!”</p><p>“Yum!” Salena agreed, flailing her entire body so Axel had to hold her more tightly so she wouldn’t pitch herself to the floor. “Da go ss yum mm!”</p><p>“Now, yum, I know,” Axel chuckled. “They must be hungry. Do you want to open up a few jars of delicious mashed peas? You can take Salena, and I’ll keep Dulce, and we can get these howling monkeys fed!” He asked Roxas, bouncing the so-called howling monkeys again as he did so they would laugh.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Roxas confirmed and walked over to take Salena, who yelled a final “Go! Sss!” even while reaching for him.</p><p>“We’ll feed the ghost too,” Axel promised, standing to his feet now that he had only one child to rearrange hold on. </p><p>“I think they are saying gross,” Roxas suggested. He touched his forehead to Salena’s, and she grabbed his much larger face with her small hands. “Is Daddy gross?”</p><p>“Goose!” Dulce interrupted while Salena just waved her hands while still gripping Roxas’s cheeks so he’d nod in her place. “Da go ss!”</p><p>“Daddy has a gross, gross beard! Silly, Daddy!” Roxas was malicious in his glee as both twins continued to chant “Go” and snake hiss. </p><p>“There’s no accounting for taste, but I know when I’m outvoted,” Axel sulked, playing hurt but not sticking to it consistently, still blown away by his smart girls adding to their vocabulary. Soon, there would be full sentences and then full conversations. They’d be walking, then running, then going off planet, and the ends of the universe would be the limit. Though that line of thought could grow dangerous, so Axel kept himself to thinking only as far ahead as being able to teach them jokes and play tag as he walked ahead to the kitchen.</p><p>As soon as Axel was a few steps away, Roxas whispered to Salena. “Good girl. You remembered our lesson." </p><p>"Go ss da yum,” Salena babbled back.</p><p>“Yes, for telling Daddy he’s gross, you and your sister are going to get blueberries.” It had taken a lot of training. When Axel was out of the house, Roxas would say “gross” and pat his face, then give the girls pureed fruit. Once they learned the association, he rewarded them for copying him. Now it had paid off. </p><p>Smart girls. Smart Pop. Axel would be clean shaven by dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>